Snowy Fairy
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Melihat gadis kecil duduk termenung di jendela ruangan kamarnya di Rumah Sakit. Setiap hari Naruto menunggu sampai musim dingin menjelang di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Entah berapa lama, apa Hinata yang dipanggil atau Naruto, tidak ada yang tahu. Fic for Special for HTNH/NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th Year 2013. #67


**Summary: ** Melihat gadis kecil duduk termenung di jendela ruangan kamarnya di Rumah Sakit. Setiap hari menunggu sambil melihatnya sampai diri seorang Naruto besar dan jadi seorang dokter. Tetapi, rasa itu menghilang di mana dirinya sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

**Snowy Fairy**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **Bakal OOC. Sedikit Fantasy, ada Romance, manisnya Fluff. Alurnya kecepatan dan deskripsinya lumayan dan seadanya. For NaruHina Tragedy Day 4th 2013

**.o.X.X.o.**

Butir-butir keringat membasahi kening anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun ini. Langkah kakinya terus berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak heran buatnya kenapa bisa lari seperti itu dikarenakan dikejar oleh dua saudara di belakangnya.

"Narutoooo! Jangan lari kamu!" teriak anak perempuan di bawah umur laki-laki bernama Naruto. Ya! Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Tiada sangka anak laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan memiliki nama paling terhebat. Itu perkiraan seseorang. Perkiraan yang tidak pantas. Tapi... itulah dirinya yang selalu bersemangat.

Dia memutar kepalanya menghadap ke belakang, "kalian tidak bisa mengejarku!"

Dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan ini terlihat kesal pada sifat Naruto yang menyebalkan. Mereka mempercepat larinya. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga. Hingga akhirnya dia keluar dari tempat dinamakan rumah sakit tersebut.

Naruto menemukan pohon rindang dan naik ke atasnya. Penuh niat dan gesit, Naruto melompat naik ke atas dan duduk di dahannya. Dua bocah seumur dengannya atau ada yang berhenti di bawah pohon sambil mengatur napas masing-masing, menengadahkan ke atas di mana bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum puas sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya.

"Dasar kamu Naruto!" seru anak perempuan berambut sama dengannya. Dia duduk karena kelelahan. Sedangkan anak laki-laki di sampingnya menghela napas kemudian duduk santai menyandarkan dirinya di pohon rindang itu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menghiasi kesejukan wajah mereka. Meniduri diri mereka dengan selimut bayangan kebal terhadap sinar matahari. Cahaya matahari atas mereka membuat mereka gerah, tapi tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

Saat anak laki-laki ini tersenyum melihat kedua saudaranya tertidur di bawah sana, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memandangi pemandangan indah taman milik keluarganya, pemilik rumah sakit. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah jendela bisa dilihat kedua mata birunya. Dia memandangi siapa orang duduk di sana. Gadis seumuran dengannya. Manis dan paling imut dengan wajah pucatnya.

Naruto bengong memandangi anak perempuan di jendela besar itu. Mata Naruto terlalu fokus dan tidak tahu kalau saudara laki-laki melempar batu ke arahnya. "Sedang apa kamu di situ? Cepatlah kita kembali!"

Buyar sudah lamunan Naruto. Dia menggeleng. Saat kembali memandangi jendela itu, sosok gadis itu menghilang. Dia mengatur napas dan kepalanya turun ke bawah. Dia jengkel pada saudara laki-lakinya bernama Uzumaki Menma ini. Akhirnya dia turun sehingga mengguncangkan bangunnya Uzumaki Naruko, gadis kecil berambut panjang dikuncir dua.

"E-eh? Ada apa?" tanya Naruko melihat ke kanan kiri.

"Kita pulang. Ibu memanggil kita untuk pulang ke rumah," sahut Menma memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana dan melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Naruko. Naruto berjalan lalu berhenti, melihat jendela itu lagi. Tapi, Menma berjalan sambil berseru, "kalau kita tidak pulang. Makanan kesukaan kita yang ibu siapkan habis dimakan kak Gaara lho."

Mendengar kata 'makanan', Naruto berlari melewati mereka berdua. Keduanya syok dilangkahi begitu saja dengan saudaranya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak, "siapa yang cepat sampai, dia mendapatkan makanannya!"

Merasa tertandingi, Menma dan Naruko mengejar Naruto. Mereka berlari penuh kegembiraan. Bayangan mereka menghilang. Tapi, tidak buat sosok anak perempuan yang dilihat Naruto tadi.

Anak perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata ini melihat tiga anak-anak bermain sambil berlari. Betapa irinya dia memandangi kegembiraan seumur dirinya itu. Bagaimana lagi, kondisi anak perempuan ini tidak sebaik mereka bertiga. Seumur hidupnya dia terkurung di dalam rumah sakit dikarenakan kesehatan yang memburuk.

"Hinata, apa yang kamu pandang di luar sana?" tanya pemuda yang merupakan kakak laki-lakinya sedang memotong apel untuk Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "tidak ada apa-apa, kak Neji."

Suasana hati Hinata mengingatkan dia pernah mengkhayal ingin bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Tapi, melihat keadaannya. Semua teman-temannya menjauhinya dan tidak mau berteman dengan perempuan penyakitan.

Iri sekali itu yang paling dipikirkannya. Tapi, esok hari tidaklah demikian karena esok hari akan menjadi kebahagiaan untuknya setiap hari.

**..oOo..**

Datang lagi ke tempat ini, di pohon ini. Pohon rindang di mana kemarin dia memandangi gadis kecil itu di seberang jalan sana. Dia menginginkannya, bertemu sapa, berkenalan, dan mengetahui semua kehidupannya biarpun hanya sebentar saja.

Naruto mengeluh sejenak kemudian berpikir panjang. Tanpa paksaan Naruto turun ke bawah dan berlari menuju jendela tempat dia berada. Naruto celingak celinguk kanan kiri dan menemukan sebuah batu kecil. Anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun melempar batu ke jendela atas sana. Penuh perjuangan berkali-kali padahal belum disahut.

Mendengar bunyi aneh, anak perempuan kecil menghentikan membaca buku dan melirik kanan kiri. Dari suaranya, dia melirik ke jendela. Ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Hinata menyibak selimut, menaruh buku bacaan ke meja dan turun dari tempat tidur. Dilangkahkan kaki kecil itu dan membuka jendela kamar tidurnya. Tidak melihat apa-apa, Hinata kembali menutupnya... tiba-tiba saja...

"Hei, kamu... apa yang kamu lakukan di sana? Apa boleh aku berkenalan denganmu? Sepertinya kamu kesepian?" tanya Naruto berulang-ulang. Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman kepada anak perempuan berambut pendek itu. Hinata hanya bengong di tempat. "Tenang saja. Aku bukan orang jahat. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto. Namamu siapa?"

Hinata mengepalkan tinju di balik sisi jendela. Takut jika dia memberikan namanya, apa dia bakal dijauhi atau tidak? Hinata mau berbalik, tapi kemudian Naruto berteriak, "kumohon jangan pergi dan jangan benci aku. Aku hanya mau tahu namamu saja."

Hinata menghela napas dan kembali berbalik badan, "a-apa yang kamu inginkan?" suara lembutnya terdengar jernih di kuping Naruto. "A-apa kamu mau m-menggangguku?"

"Seandainya bisa, aku mau berkenalan denganmu. Bolehkah aku tahu namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto tetap memasang senyuman. Membuat Hinata bersemu merah.

"Ku-kumohon jangan menggodaku!" Hinata putar badan menyembunyikan wajah rona merahnya. Dia merasakan jantungnya sakit sekali. Dia merunduk dan mengatur napasnya. "Ke-kenapa di saat seperti ini... Dan a-apa maksud dari perasaan ini?"

Naruto lama menunggu balasan dari Hinata. Namun, karena terlalu tidak sabar menunggu. Naruto buru-buru pergi karena dia melupakan waktu dijadwalkan sang ibu untuk mengantar sang kakak, Uzumaki Gaara ke bandara.

Hinata balik lagi ke halaman di mana Naruto berdiri, tetapi sosok anak laki-laki itu menghilang. Ini membuat perasaan Hinata kalut dan tidak tentu arah. Hinata mengutuk dirinya karena mempercayai anak laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan tadi untuk berkenalan degan dirinya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berkenalan dengannya," Hinata membanting jendela tertutup. Membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sampai ke kepala kemudian menangis penuh penyesalan.

**..oOo..**

Hari demi hari berlalu, Naruto sering datang ke tempat dia selalu berdiri. Pernah esok harinya Naruto datang setelah mengantar kakaknya ke bandara. Yang dilakukan gadis itu bukan berkenalan dengannya malah membentaknya penuh amukan. Ini membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening dan menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk berkenalan dengan gadis kecil di jendela kamar tersebut. Naruto mengambil batu kerikil dan melemparkannya ke kaca jendela. Bunyi dentingan itu membuat sosok tadinya bangun dari tidur, turun dari tempat tidur kemudian membuka jendela dalam keadaan marah, kesal dan jengkel.

"Mau kamu apa?!"

Teriakan gadis itu tidak membuat Naruto patah semangat. Naruto tersenyum kepada Hinata memperlihatkan giginya yang putih dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Hehe... akhirnya kamu membuka jendela juga."

Wajah Hinata tadinya kesal berubah luluh. Pipinya bersemu merah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya di sisi jendela. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Hinata menekan dadanya. Semoga saja bukan jantungnya yang sakit, tetapi jantung bergejolak sedangkan perutnya melilit.

"Kemarin-kemarin kamu marah denganku tidak jelas. Aku tidak tahu sebabnya apa. Jadi, sekarang aku bolehkah berkenalan denganmu sekali lagi?" senyum khas Naruto membuat Hinata jadi gugup tidak karuan. Hinata salah tingkah.

Wajah Hinata tertunduk malu. Poni Hinata yang berwarna biru gelap menutupi semua wajahnya kecuali bibirnya yang manis. Setelah menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"B-boleh. Kenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil saja aku Hinata, Naruto-_kun_."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto. Dia tertawa gembira sambil menari-nari tidak jelas mengitari halaman rumah sakit. Sebelum Hinata juga ikut-ikutan bermain bersama dengan Naruto, Hinata mendengar suara dari suster untuk menyuruhnya berbaring karena ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Hinata mengarahkan pandangan ke Naruto masih menari-nari asyiknya, Hinata tersenyum kembali berbalik badan menuju tempat tidurnya sebelum Naruto selesai menari.

Naruto terengah-engah, menopang tubuhnya di dahan pohon, menyeka keringatnya. Dia tersenyum memandang jendela. Naruto tahu ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut karena yang memeriksa Hinata adalah ibunya sendiri. Tentu saja Naruto bakal menunggu sampai Hinata selesai diperiksa.

**..oOo..**

Sudah menjelang sore, Naruto tertidur di bawah pohon dengan disandarkan tubuhnya. Dibuka matanya pelan-pelan kemudian tertutup lagi. Mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali membuat Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk meredakan nyeri di punggung juga lengannya.

"Berapa jam aku tertidur?" Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya yang berwarna biru. Mendengar suara burung berkicau, ditengadahkan langit senja berwarna oranye kemerahan. Naruto bangkit berdiri, "Ya ampun. Aku lupa!" Naruto menggetok jidatnya. "Seharusnya aku berbicara dengan Hinata-_chan_."

Naruto berlari ke arah jendela, tetapi tidak ada jawaban setelah Naruto melempari batu. Tidak sabaran, Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah sakit lalu mencari kamar Hinata. Ada beberapa kamar dia tempuh akhirnya dia menemukan kamar dicarinya.

"Ini dia!" Naruto membuka pintu kamar, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun di dalamnya. "Lho? Ke mana dia?"

"Cari siapa, Naruto?"

Suara itu mengagetkan anak lelaki itu. Naruto berputar badan dari bawah ke atas, kaget melihat ibunya berdiri di hadapannya mengangkat alisnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya mencari tahu apa maksud kedatangan Naruto ke kamar Hinata.

"I-ibu..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal. Dilirik kembali ke dalam kamar Hinata yang kosong padahal masih ada nama Hyuuga Hinata terpasang di atas dinding. "Ng... aku hanya..."

Uzumaki Kushina, wanita berambut merah ini menyelidiki tatapan Naruto mengarah ke dalam kamar Hinata. Dia tersenyum geli. "Yang kamu cari itu Hinata? Tadi siang dia dibawa ke ruang ICU. Penyakitnya kambuh lagi."

"Eh?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, kaget sekaligus terkejut. Naruto tidak mempercayai kalimat ibunya bahwa Hinata manis itu harus masuk ruang ICU, tempat yang menurut Naruto tempat paling menyeramkan di mana orang-orang punya penyakit serius. "A-apa dia baik-baik saja, ibu?"

Uzumaki Kushina mengelus rambut kuning emas Naruto, sayang. "Tenang saja. Dia baik-baik saja. Hinata sudah lama punya penyakit jantung. Masa hidupnya dikurung di rumah sakit. Orangtua Hinata adalah teman ayah dan ibu. Jadi, Hinata sering diperiksa di sini."

Naruto sedih karena tidak bisa bermain lagi. Hingga dirinya berjanji pada suatu hal. Dipandang ibunya dengan matanya yang biru, penuh tekad. "Dulu aku tidak mau jadi dokter. Tetapi, mulai sekarang aku mau jadi dokter seperti ayah juga ibu. Ini keinginanku."

Keinginan Naruto menggugah hati Uzumaki Kushina. Dia memeluk anaknya. Uzumaki Kushina memiliki empat anak, satu perempuan tiga laki-laki menyadari bahwa anak-anaknya sudah dewasa. Mereka mampu melakukan sesuatu demi apa yang mereka capai. Sepertinya Uzumaki Kushina tahu kenapa Naruto bersikeras mau jadi dokter. Padahal dirinya yang dulu tidak mau jadi dokter. Beberapa kali pun dinasehati, Naruto tidak mau jadi dokter. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata?

**..oOo..**

Dua belas tahun berlalu. Suasana ini masih sama seperti dulu. Suasana Rumah sakit yang tidak banyak berubah. Yang berubah yaitu banyak orang berlalu lalang di setiap harinya tahun demi tahun. Banyak dari mereka terpesona oleh ketampanan seorang dokter muda. Dokter yang sekarang jadi pusat perhatian para pasien, suster maupun dokter yang ada di rumah sakit Uzumaki. Tetapi, dokter muda ini memang selalu sibuk. Ada satu membuatnya selalu betah di rumah sakit. Itu karena sang kekasih yang sekarang masih di rawat di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun ini membuka pintu kamar rawat. Di sana ada gadis cantik tersenyum ke arahnya, usianya sama dengan Naruto. Naruto berjalan ke arahnya, lalu memeluknya. "Aku merindukanmu, Hinata."

"Aku juga, Naruto. Bukankah tadi kita baru ketemu?" Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda ini. Rasa nyeri masih terukir di benaknya. Dirinya tidak mampu lagi berbicara banyak. Hinata sering susah bernapas. Tidak tahu apakah besok-besok Hinata akan pergi. "Aku bermimpi tentang aku meninggal."

"Jangan bilang seperti itu!" teriak Naruto marah. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, membelai lembut rambut Hinata. "Jika kamu bicara seperti itu, aku tidak mau bicara denganmu."

"Memangnya aku harus apa, Naruto? Aku takut jika suatu hari aku meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak mau!" seru Hinata menumpahkan air mata tadinya dia tahan. Naruto menghapus air mata tersebut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sstt... jangan bilang apa-apa lagi. Biarkanlah waktu yang menentukan. Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu," dikecup bibir merah muda Hinata lalu memeluknya kembali. Tatapan Naruto sedih. Dia tidak menyangka Hinata bakal bicara seperti ini. Naruto merasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu menghibur Hinata.

Mungkin semua orang bertanya, kenapa Naruto dan Hinata berpacaran. Saat Naruto kuliah di usia dua puluh tahun, Naruto menyatakan cintanya kepada Hinata. Dia akan jadi orang yang menyelamatkan hidup Hinata. Waktunya sedari kecil tersita banyak karena Naruto perlu belajar banyak tentang ilmu kedokteran makanya jarang bertemu Hinata.

Sekarang dirinya bisa bersama Hinata menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun. Setelah Naruto membuat Hinata sembuh kemudian menikahinya suatu saat nanti. Naruto yakin, itu bakal terjadi. Tetapi, dia tidak tahu siapa yang akan diambil oleh Kami-_sama_ di malam musim dingin ini.

**..oOo..**

Di malam musim dingin, Naruto membeli sebuah barang tidak terduga. Sebuah bola kaca dengan peri salju di dalamnya. Sama seperti cuaca hari ini, salju turun dari langit yang gelap, memuntahkan napas hangat di mulut semua orang. Naruto berharap besok akan menjadi orang melamar Hinata sebelum operasi dimulai.

Naruto berjalan ke arah penyeberangan jalan. Karena terus menatap bola kristal tersebut, Naruto tidak mendengar suara orang-orang memanggilnya. Dan sekarang Naruto baru tahu bahwa dirinya berada di tengah-tengah jalan di mana ada mobil mempunyai cahaya paling menyilaukan membuat Naruto memusatkan pandangan ke pusat itu. Naruto justru kaget, sebelum menyelamatkan diri. Naruto terhempas beberapa jauhnya, bola kristal dipegangnya juga ikut terlempar. Tubuh Naruto ambruk bersimbah darah, di tempat dia berbaring ada sebuah bola kristal yang retak kemudian pecah.

Peri kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalamnya, keluar. Dia terbang menuju arah rumah sakit meninggalkan sosok terkapar dibantu oleh kerumunan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Naruto di bawa ke rumah sakit lewat ambulans.

Peri kupu-kupu di malam salju yang dingin bertandang di kamar ICU. Hinata kritis. Dia perlu donor jantung. Jika tidak, Hinata bakal meninggal dunia. Akhirnya tim dokter menyadari keputusan saat ada sosok dokter menyela bahwa akan ada orang yang bisa menjadi pendonor untuk Hinata. Mereka pun jadi lega. Mereka bersiap-siap menyuruh para tim dokter memulai operasi pendonoran.

Di sisi tempat lain, di ruang UGD. Tubuh Naruto terkapar kaku. Nyawanya tidak tertolong lagi. Uzumaki Kushina dan Uzumaki Minato menangis melihat anaknya terbujur kaku. Dia penuh senyuman. Uzumaki Kushina mendekatinya, menciumnya dan menyelimutinya dengan kain putih. Naruto telah tiada.

**..oOo..**

Operasi berjalan dengan sukses. Hinata telah sembuh total. Dirinya bukan lagi anak terpuruk di rumah sakit, tetapi orang yang ceria. Hinata harus memberi kejutan ini kepada Naruto. Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju tempat kerja Naruto. Baru melangkah masuk, Uzumaki Kushina menyelamatinya.

"Selamat ya, Hinata. Sekarang kamu sudah sembuh," kata Uzumaki Kushina tersenyum. Walau usianya sudah setengah baya, namun wajah cantiknya masih tetap ada.

"Terima kasih, bibi!" seru Hinata membungkuk hormat. Saat membuka pintu kerja Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina menyela.

"Naruto, ya? Dia pergi ke luar negeri. Katanya dia minta putus darimu." Uzumaki Kushina terpaksa melakukannya karena dia tidak mau kalau Hinata bakal menangis meraung-raung mendengar Naruto tidak ada di dunia ini. Uzumaki Kushina mengeluarkan sepucuk surat. "Ini. Naruto memberikannya pada bibi untuk kasih ke kamu."

Hinata menerima surat itu dengan keadaan gemetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak tahu Naruto bakal memutuskan begitu tanpa minta penjelasan darinya. Tubuhnya gemetar tidak karuan. Ingin sekali dia membuka surat itu kemudian menangis.

"Kata Naruto, bukalah surat itu di bawah pohon di mana jendela kamarmu menghadapnya," Uzumaki Kushina tersenyum. "Kalau begitu bibi kembali bekerja. Sampai jumpa, Hinata."

Tidak ada jawaban terucapkan di mulut Hinata. Uzumaki Kushina menyadari ini saat yang tepat Hinata mengetahui semuanya lewat surat itu. Surat di mana Naruto menulis sebelum meninggal. Surat untuk Hinata bersamaan hadiah yang sekarang telah pecah, bola kristal yang unik.

Hinata menuju arah pohon Momiji. Daunnya tidak ada, hanya sebatang pohon kering dengan tumpukkan salju di sekitarnya. Hinata duduk di bawah pohon kemudian membuka surat itu dengan gugupnya. Hinata sedari tadi menutup matanya karena takut pada ucapan Naruto kemudian memberanikan dirinya. Dia pun kaget dengan kalimat-kalimat itu. Hinata menangis sambil memeluk surat tersebut.

"Ke... napa? Kenapa kamu... meninggalkan aku...?"

Tanda tanya di pikiran Hinata menyadari Naruto selalu menyemangati selama dua belas tahun ini. Menyemangatinya selama ini sampai sekarang. Ditatap langit berwarna biru cerah dengan awan putih menjulang. Dirinya sadar, dia begitu merindukan Naruto.

Air mata menetes, banyak sekali. "Apa... kamu melihatku, Naruto...?" Sosok kupu-kupu salju berwarna putih mengintari di atas kepala Hinata. Hinata kagum akan kecantikannya. Diangkat jari telunjuknya mengarah ke kupu-kupu salju tersebut. Kupu-kupu salju mendarat tepat di jari Hinata. "Kamu cantik sekali... apa tuanmu mengirimkanmu kepadaku?"

Hinata kembali tersenyum. Dia tidak menangis karena hatinya bisa merasakan kegembiraan. Di dalam tubuh Hinata ada jantung Naruto berarti Naruto akan selalu bersamanya sampai akhir. Sekarang dia mengerti, ini adalah dunia penuh pengorbanan.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Ini hadiah yang aku persembahkan untukmu. Sebuah kupu-kupu cantik di malam salju. Cantik, tidak? Aku kasih buat kamu walau sebenarnya aku mau kasih ke ibu atau Naruko. Tetapi karena kamu telah berusaha, aku kasih saja ke kamu. Semoga kamu suka._

_Maaf, apabila aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Tetapi, hati juga jantungku akan selalu bersamamu. Eh? Kenapa aku bicara seperti ini, ya? Aku tidak bicara begitu lho. Benar! (aku mengangkat kedua jari berbentuk huruf 'V'). Entahlah... aku merasa begitu saja._

_Hei, Hinata... jika kamu sudah sembuh, tolong rawat kupu-kupu cantik itu ya. Dia akan selalu bersamamu begitu juga dengan jantung hatiku di dalam tubuhmu seperti jantung hatimu di dalam tubuhku._

_Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Selamanya. Di saat kamu pulang, aku pasti menjemputmu. Yang penting telepon aku, ya. Hehe..._

_Penuh cinta,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Butiran-butiran salju menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah bumi. Hinata tadinya hangat karena cuaca kembali dingin. Hinata tersenyum pada kupu-kupu salju putih itu lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Sekarang adalah hari di mana dirinya bisa keluar seperti permintaan Naruto dulu.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam, Hinata menoleh ke pohon dulunya dia bertemu Naruto. "Hei, Naruto-_kun_. Aku baik-baik saja. Di sana kita pasti bertemu lagi dan akulah orang yang pertama berkenalan denganmu."

Hinata bisa membayangkan melihat Naruto sedang duduk di bawah pohon, tertidur lelap. Ada seorang gadis berambut panjang tersenyum ke arahnya kemudian membangunkannya dengan suara manisnya.

"_Bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu?"_

**End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Kyaaa! Saya sedih membaca fict ini. Ini fict kedua untuk NHTD. Betul-betul tragedy tetapi berujung kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan Hinata melepas Naruto yang sudah mati #ngaco  
Maafkan seorang author tidak tahu diri ini. Tidak tahu siapa yang mati, malah berpikir Naruto yang mati. T_T

Oke, terima kasih sudah baca fict penuh kesedihan(?) ini.

Salam hangat,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 05 June 2013

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
